


Thirst to slake

by eastre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastre/pseuds/eastre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <i>It was part of the game between them, and the rules stated he had to let him ramble on with his dirty talk, rather than opting to slam the other man against the stall.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst to slake

**Author's Note:**

> It's suggested to finish the MGSV before reading. The fic below doesn't contain explicit major spoilers but hint few times at the "true ending". (the exchange between Kaz and Ocelot, after the ending, in this writing happened pre-tpp).  
> I'm glad I could finally write these two have some fun. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Feeling the cold water caressing his skin was definitely more enjoyable than he remembered. He had never liked cold showers, not even when he was little and used to shower himself before bathing, just like every other Japanese person.  
His cheeks and neck were rosy, the same shade as the tip of his nose.

“I see you are enjoying yourself.” came a familiar voice, interrupting that peaceful moment. He could have sworn he had left him waiting in the hallway with his crutch.

“I said I would call if I needed you. I don't remember ever calling your name out, Ocelot.” He was sitting on a stool under the sprinkler with his back turned on him. Not that he had a lot of different options, on that matter, but that was the best idea he had in those last months.  
“Somehow I thought you wanted to continue… I was just polite enough to wait for you to get comfortable.” He hated his tone, the malice that leaked from his every word was unmistakable. Every letter struck him, sending ripples up and down his spine.

“Save those words for another time, you're making me feel nauseous already.” He grumbled, trying to shake off the feeling that had hit him before. He had no love for sweet words, not with him. Especially not with him. Back in his MSF days he was all flirty and sweet with the girls, he knew he could catch them even if was just for a night, but John changed everything.  
Still, that was was now just a bitter memory, hidden behind Cipher, Skull Face, and Venom.

When he turned his head to look behind he saw Ocelot taking off his shirt and scarf and hanging them on the rack, beside his own clothes.

“Keep the pants on.” he murmured squinting his eyes, trying to see better. Sadly the sunglasses weren't waterproof, so he had been forced to leave them on the bathroom counter.  
“Why do you have to be so mean?” Ocelot chuckled looking first at himself and the at Kaz. He walked closer, spurs clicking against the rough surface of the stall.  
“Look, I'll let you change the temperature so you won't catch a cold.” He signed closing his eyes. The water slowly went from cold to warm, dousing him in a pleasant feeling and sending goosebumps all over his skin.

“How merciful, Master Miller.” This time Ocelot had elected to use his hands, rather than his words, to caress him lasciviously.

 

Everything after that moment was but a blur. 

The feeling of teeth scraping his skin and hands touching him was what he remembered more strongly. Ocelot's nails were short, but still enough to leave burning trails on him, his teeth sharp enough to make him flinch and coax some moans out of him.

“I thought earlier had been enough for you.” The old man emphasized that 'earlier', hinting at their meeting, an hour earlier, in one of the empty rooms next to the mess hall. The details still tumbled about in his mind.  
Ocelot moved on his side, his spurs ticking away each step, and ran a hand on Kaz's face, lifting his chin.  
“Getting your ass filled wasn't enough?” Ocelot licked his lips, still looking straight at Kaz, who was in turn staring blankly at the faucet in front of him.  
“Do you still feel it inside you? I bet you haven't even cleaned yourself.” The old man's voice had lost all its lascivious echoes, and he could hear a hint of aggression in his tone.

It was part of the game between them, and the rules stated he had to let him ramble on with his dirty talk, rather than opting to slam the other man against the stall.

“How would your own men feel, knowing someone like you begged-”  
“I didn't beg.” He couldn't hold himself to interrupt Ocelot, turning his head to look at him with an inquisitive frown.

The interruption seemed to come to the old man more as a surprise than as a disappointment, and he moved in front of Kaz, hands behind his back. Now the water was washing over him, but he didn't seemed to care.

“You did, twice.” Said Ocelot, bending down with a pensive expression, almost face to face with Kaz.  
“One time, when I slammed you against one of the windows, you actually muttered it between your teeth. Pretty hard to catch, but I have good ears.” being there and listening to his being smug and showing off, Kaz wished he had bitten his tongue out, but it was too late for that.  
“And the second time was-”  
“Can we please do something else, listening to your voice is giving me a headache.” he signed, running his hand on his own face to move some wet locks away.  
“You have a terrible memory and so little patience, too.” Ocelot grinned smugly at him, and for once the old man wasn't entirely wrong.

Finally the sound of the water came back, overwhelming the silence into which that exchange had slipped, he felt the whole scenario had a tinge of surreal. Much less surreal was feeling the old man's hands on his thighs, no nail scratching now, only fingers running on them, caressing and feeling the tense muscles.  
Since Ocelot had bent down he had been thinking in silence about his lips around his own cock. Images of the other man's tongue around his prick, licking from the base to the head, teeth scraping on his length. He never considered letting the mouth of that sly man that close to his genitals but was too late to brush away those thoughts.  
“I think we are thinking at the same thing.” The old man murmured, looking straight at Kaz's erection. His hot breath made it twitch, and Kaz couldn't hide the ruddy flush crawling on his face.  
“So you want me to suck it off… I bet you are feeling tight down there.”  
He just nodded, that wasn't much to say about it.  
“Let me take care of you, then.” Ocelot's voice was a whisper, as if those words had escaped him, as if they were intended for himself more than for the man sitting in front of him.

The old man didn't find it too hard to completely swallow Kaz's erection, and even if that didn't surprise him at all, he still couldn't stop his body from bucking forward, pushing the head of his dick against the back of the other man's throat. Even through the omnipresent fog clouding eyes he could notice the tears running down Ocelot's cheeks and staying there for a few seconds, before the stream of hot water swallowed them. He managed to imprint that sight in his mind, a personal keepsake for purposes yet to be decided.  
Kaz groaned when he felt Ocelot's head bobbing on his length, and let out a sigh thinking about pushing his head deeper but he had to use his only hand to keep holding fast on the edge of the stool to not fall over, but the temptation was almost irresistible, especially when the old man's lips started to pull his foreskin.

“I never noticed you were so curly down here.” The statement surprised Kaz, especially given the soft chuckle that escaped Ocelot's mouth when their eyes met. He was unsure if this was part of his way or mocking him, but be that as it may, the thought got brushed off quickly by the old man's lips, as they sucked his cock's head and made him curl his toes in reaction. From time to time Kaz let him go down at his own pace instead of pushing like he had done before. He liked the idea of making him choke on it, but he knew if he kept going on like that, they would end up fighting and wasn't really in the mood to explain Venom why they were together in the same shower stall, naked.

Kaz let out a sigh when he felt the old man's mouth reaching the base of his prick, his mind was lost in the strange sensation, a mouth that felt foreign and warm at the same time. He gasped slightly, when the other man's teeth scraping gently along his length. He wasn't thinking about his own climax, and he was unconsciously stopping himself from releasing it inside Ocelot's mouth.  
  
He was so busy that he didn't notice the older man looking at him while his eyes were closed, too absorbed by the sparks he saw dancing behind his eyelids, but when he finally opened his eyes and looked at the man between his legs, he felt something stir inside his belly. He didn't expect their meeting to be more than a one-time kind of stuff, they had known each other since John went into the coma after the incident, and they agreed on the fact that it would have taken some time, maybe even years, for them to manage to get along.

Kaz straightened his back, still looking down at Ocelot.  
He was too old to keep this game up, trying to find a meaning in every small thing. Trying to understand a man just looking at him in the eyes, reading between the lines every time he squeezed his thigh. All that belonged to an older self, someone who tried to catch every potential opportunity for a one-night-stand. All that had been an awful lot of years before.  
Before Cipher. Before Snake.

  
He stared back at those clear blue eyes before his voice came out from his lips, hoarse and shaky.

“… Is everything fine?” Ocelot blinked few times before taking Kaz's cock out of his mouth.  
“If you are asking me that, it probably means you are not enjoying yourself, or...” he frowned, trying to interpret the other man's words before looking away, like he was embarrassed.  
“Now I got it. It's because I didn't suck your balls? I'll be honest but they are way too hairy, I don't want to choke on them… That's a stupid way to die, for my taste.” Now he was teasing, he wasn't even in the mod to feel offended by his quips, he just looked away, eyes wandering around the stall.  
“No, It's not about that. I just saw something in your eyes…. No, don't mind me, it's probably some trick my eyes are playing on me.”

Kaz gasped when Ocelot's hand grabbed his cock, sloppily jerking it off. He was ready to hear him teasing, mocking saying something lewd but he was there, looking around with a pensive expression. That was the first time he saw him unsure.

“I think we are both old enough to not waste our time finding the meaning behind every gesture, every little thing, don't you think?” They didn't make eye contact, this time. Ocelot had been clear enough, and he was more interested in something else than deep, meaningful chats himself.  
Kaz was ready to feel his mouth on him, his skin already traced with goosebumps, sparked by the chill wind coming from the window.

Then the water suddenly stopped running down the sprinkler, both of them looked above and then at each other.

“Fuck, this goddamn trap ran out of warm water.” he grumbled while the other man tried to hold back a chuckle.  
“It's fine, we just need to get more warm water… more than we had before you used all of it.”

Now Kaz was about to strangle Ocelot, but before he could reply the older man run a hand on his pudgy belly, then down the hairy trail above his cock his fingers caressed the soft skin and played with the curly dark blond hair.  
Kaz sighed, letting the man do as he pleased, as he now had no desire to pluck a single hair from his head. He just sat there, waiting to see what he was going to do and get his ass cold.

  
“Don't hold yourself now.”

He listened to the dripping noise of the water droplets hitting the floor while the older man was bumping vigorously his cock, as if he was trying to milk out everything he had inside. When he felt Kaz's breath starting to get ragged, he lowered his mouth on him, his lips stopping short of touching the head and his tongue out all the way, to make room for what he was expecting so eagerly. He could feel his tongue twitch wetly under it, as the man kept jacking him off, and every time the head or the shallow nook just below brushed Ocelot's tongue, almost by accident, he felt a sharp jolt up his spine. He held himself pretty well, but it still was enough to have his cheeks and brow convulse. The other man must have seen that, too, as he kept darting his eyes up and down, from his cock to his face, never stopping with his hand and beckoning him to come in his mouth with every stolen glance.

“Please...” He knew all too well how that was nothing short of begging, but he wanted him to taste every sing drop of him. When he felt reaching the peak, he pushed himself against Ocelot, even going as far as lifting himself from the stool, leaning against the old man.

The climax hit him hard, like the time John punched him in the sauna during MSF times. But he wasn't thinking of him, he wasn't thinking about anything in particular while he looked down at Ocelot, who was hungrily swallowing his load, making sure he didn't miss a single drop. He suddenly felt his knees give way, but even after all that, Ocelot was still there to hold him up and place him back on the stool. He didn't ask if he was fine, he stood up and walked away disappearing behind Kaz. He could still hear him moving, his spurs clicking and his boots squishing away with a ridiculous sound, like damp leather against mud.

Something warm fell on his back, he caught it before fell on the wet floor. It was the towel he had brought for the shower.  
“Finish up with this cleaning and drying business, I'll wait you outside like I said.” He couldn't see his expression, he was too far for his eyes, but he managed to glimpse him nodding and walking away, with his clothes against his chest. The door closed with a clunk, leaving Kaz just like he had been before Ocelot barged in.

 


End file.
